This invention concerns ornaments and more particularly an illuminated holiday ornament adapted for window display. Holiday ornaments such as Christmas wreaths are typically hung on walls and the exterior of doors for display during the holiday season by the use of a fastener driven into the surface of the wall or door.
Strings of lights are sometimes also utilized requiring the use of extension cords and the like limiting the locations where the wreath may be displayed and also complicating the hanging.
Christmas wreaths are sometimes hung in front of windows for display requiring the use of wires to suspend the same in front of the window, or some other inconvenient mounting arrangement.
It would be advantageous to simplify the mounting arrangements for display in windows, both for private enjoyment and/or commercial use. It would also be advantageous to be able to mount such ornaments in the windows of moving vehicles, which presents a more difficult problem than glassed windows in stationary buildings in that the mounting arrangement must be secure enough to withstand the forces generated as the vehicle is driven around corners and over bumpy streets. The absence in auto interiors of wood framing members to provide convenient mounting structure also presents difficulties as does the powering of lights associated with wreaths.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,145 describes an illuminated display for use in vehicle windows. The display in this instance is limited to a greeting message and also requires a cumbersome power cord arrangement plugged into the vehicle cigarette lighter. An indirect illumination method is employed, requiring a bulb requiring significant electrical power.
See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,705 which does describe an LED ornament pin for personal wear which is battery powered, but is not contemplated being used as a window display ornament.
Accordingly the object of the present invention is to provide an illuminated window display holiday ornament such as a Christmas wreath which is adapted for convenient mounting on windows both in buildings and vehicles.